deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Permutation321/Antonio Luna vs. Huang Xi
Antonio Luna is one of the fiercest generals of his time and appointed as Secretary of war of the revolutionary Government. Huang Xing known as the "Eight Fingered General" because of wounds sustained during the Xinhai Revolution and as one of the founder of Nationalist Party of China. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST GENERAL IN ASIA? Huang Xing Huang Xing was a successful scholar who passed the imperial examinations while only in his early 20s. He then travelled to Japan, where he met Sun Yixian and studied Japanese and Western military methods and tactics. Huang became involved in anti-Qing republican groups, eventually becoming a foundation member of the Tongmenghui. Men: 6 Tongmenghui Revolutionaries X Factors: Exp - 80 Tactics - 75 Personal Health - 88 Skill - 83 ''Choice of Weapons'' Huang Xing is equipped with Mauser C96 and Dadao Tonegmenhui Revolutionaries is equipped with Hanyang 88/Type 88 attached with M1935 bayonet 'Antonio Luna' Antonio Luna (1898–1899) He was an avid student of martial arts and military tactics, having practiced the art of arnis, fencing, and shooting since his college days. It is said that Luna was an expert with the gun and rifle that he could put out a candle in one shot. He went to Belgium and studied the art of war under General Gerard Leman. Under Leman’s tutelage, Luna absorb guerrilla warfare tactics, fortifications and everything else under the subject of military science before coming back to the Philippines. Men: 6 Luna Sharpshooters X Factors: Exp - 84 Tactics - 87 Personal Health - 88 Skill - 86 'Choice of Weapons' Antonio Luna is equipped with Peacemaker and Spanish Saber Tonegmenhui Revolutionaries is equipped with Spanish M93 and bolo knife 'The Battle' Location: Military Encampment Luna Sharpshooters = 6 Tongmenghui Revolutionaries = 6 Antonio Luna and his sharpshooters are resting in their encampment after long march from the mountains. While Antonio Luna is thinking a battle plan to attack a fort in his tent; Huang Xing and his Tongmenghui Revolutionaries attacked the encampment by surprise and killed 2 Luna Sharpshooter. (LS= 4, TR= 6) After taken by surprise, 1 Luna Sharpshooter kills two Revolutionary from the distance before entering the encampment the Revolutionary kills the Luna Sharpshooter with the bayonet. (LS = 3, TR= 4) After hearing the gunshots Antonio Luna exits his tent and finds two Revolutionary kills one in close range with his Spanish Saber and the other with his Peacemaker. (LS = 3 ,TR = 2) Huang Xing finds the two Luna Sharpshooters and kills them with his Mauser C96 and Luna Sharpshooter kills one Revolutionary with a bolo knife. (LS = 1, TR = 1) Antonio Luna kills the remaining Revolutionary with his Peacemaker, on the other hand Huang Xi kills the remaining Luna Sharpshooter with his Dadao. (LS = 0, TR = 0) Antonio Luna approached Huang Xi kills him with his Spanish Saber. And Antonio Luna walks out alive goes north to report back to Emilio Aguinaldo. WINNER: ANTONIO LUNA ''Expert's Opinion: ''Both generals was experienced, and brilliant strategist, the weaponry of both combatants is effective, and but the skill of Antonio Luna due to his expertise with Filipino Martial Arts/Kali and his men assures victory. Voting Rules #Voting ends on 04/21/2019 at 12nn EST #Will only accept valid opinion #Real Facts only Category:Blog posts Category:Battles